Charles Hoyt, Zombie
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Just a little Halloween fun. The one night of the year when the dead revisit the earth and Jane's on call for the Boston PD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, just a little fun for Halloween. As always, characters are not mine. I just dug em up for fun. Well, one anyway. **

Charles Hoyt, Zombie

Jane Rizzoli sat at her desk, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her. The antics of her coworkers, however, were quite distracting.

"Frost, Korsak, knock it off. You guys are like little kids," she protested. She watched Frost pick up another peanut and throw it at Korsak. Korsak swung his pencil like a baseball bat and tried to hit the peanut back at Frost.

"Strike!" Frost called out as Korsak clearly missed the peanut. Korsak looked around for the peanut and tossed it back to Frost. Frost cradled it in his hand and looked at Korsak again.

"Guys, come on, baseball's almost over," Jane protested.

"Not yet. World Series starts Wednesday," Korsak answered. Frost concentrated on his next "pitch."

"Yeah, Jane, who do you like, Cards or Rangers?"

"Red Sox. Since they're not in it I'm not watching." Frost dropped the peanut on his desk and stared at Jane. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jane?" he said. Korsak snickered.

"I don't like either team, Frost, and I don't want to watch the Series. Is that so hard to understand?" Jane muttered. "Besides I want to get all my paperwork caught up. Halloween is just around the corner you know."

"We do know, Jane. What are you dressing up as?" Korsak asked.

"I didn't mention Halloween to discuss costumes and candy, Korsak. We all know this city goes a little freaky each year on Halloween. We need to be vigilant. I want to get my desk clear so if anything crazy happens I'm prepared."

"Ah, Jane, you're such a good detective," Korsak teased. Frost wanted to add in his two cents but didn't dare. Although Jane had been his partner now for the better side of two years she still scared him a little.

"Fine," Jane ground out and stared at the two detectives. "I'm going downstairs to see Maura. You guys have all the fun you want."

"We will, Jane. Thanks," Korsak called back. He turned to Frost.

"I'm still at bat, just strike one. Where's the peanut?" Jane heard as she entered the elevator. She sighed when the doors closed.

The autopsy bay was empty. Jane walked to the back where Maura's office was situated.

"Maura?" she called out.

"Office, Jane," she heard the medical examiner call back.

"Hi, how's your day?" Jane smiled at Maura.

"Frantic. I'm trying to get a handle on the inventory numbers for our stock. It always seems to come in handy at Halloween when scalpels, skin tags, and other assorted items go missing."

"Ever wonder if your staff helps themselves for their Halloween costumes?"

"I'm sure they do I've just never caught anyone at it. This year may be different though, I'm trying to inventory everything so if something goes missing I'll at least know what shift it happened on."

"Sounds like fun," Jane quipped. She hopped up on the corner of Maura's desk.

"You have no idea," Maura replied. Jane grinned.

"Love your sarcasm."

"You are rubbing off on me my friend, and not in a good way." Maura dropped her paperwork and looked up at Jane.

"Having fun upstairs?" she asked.

"Are they ever," Jane sighed. "I was trying to clean up my own backlog of case paperwork and Frost and Korsak are recreating baseball plays."

"How so?"

"Frost pitches the peanut and Korsak tries to hit it. When he's successful he re-enacts a famous play from the past."

Maura couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, poor Jane, having to play peanut baseball."

"I do not. My team is not in the postseason this year and I'm not participating in anything related to baseball."

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Maura asked.

"A big bad homicide detective," Jane answered. "I'm on call that night."

Maura sighed. "Jane, if you tried a little harder I'm sure you could come up with an appropriate costume." Jane was tired of this conversation already. Ever since she and Maura started dating one of Maura's frequent comments was on Jane's wardrobe.

"It's cheap and easy, Maura. I dress in work clothes, hang my badge on my belt and carry my firearm. Big, bad, Detective Rizzoli."

"Are you coming to my party that night, big bad Detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked. She thought of her own costume, Elvira. She had the long dress, low neckline of course, a large black wig and fake nails. Maura was looking forward to being the mistress of the night.

"I've seen your costume hanging in the closet at home, Maura. I know you're Elvira."

"She is a wonderful iconic image of Halloween, I'll have you know," Maura protested.

Jane got down off the desk. She leaned across and kissed Maura. "I'll see you at home, babe. I want to get back upstairs and make one more attempt at getting some serious work done. Maybe Evers to Tinker to Chance will have taken a break."

"Who?" Maura called after her. Jane didn't reply, smiling back to the elevator.

For the remaining days up to Halloween the city of Boston was quiet. Too quiet, in Jane's opinion. Whenever the city went quiet, it exploded at the most inopportune of times. She felt this Halloween might be overwhelming for Boston PD. She only hoped she was wrong.

Halloween morning dawned hot. It was a dry heat, similar to the desert and completely foreign to Boston's usually muggy days. Indian summer was the term Jane thought of. She hoped everyone would keep their tempers to themselves and remember to cool down. The weatherman who predicted this freaky weather day promised them it lasted only through Halloween. Jane hoped he was right.

She kissed Maura goodbye at the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Frost and Korsak were already in. Or, at least Jane assumed they were Frost and Korsak. A robot stood by Frost's desk and an oversized dog was trying to rein in his tail so he could sit at Korsak's desk.

"What, no costume, Janie?" the dog asked.

"Bite me, Korsak," Jane replied.

"I can do that you know, I have teeth."

"Korsak aren't you hot in that thing?" she asked.

"A little. I turned up the air conditioning to compensate. I'll probably have to take this off before long. I wanted you to see it if you don't make it to Maura's party tonight."

"I think I could have gone through life without seeing you dressed as a dog, Korsak."

"Me, too, I'm with Jane on that one," Frost added.

"Hey, I thought it was cute. Give me a break. I like puppies so I thought I'd dress as one. You two didn't do any better," Korsak replied. He reached up and pulled the head off and set it down.

"Much better, it was getting stuffy in here."

"I hope you have something other than a t-shirt and boxers on under that thing, old man. If you need to change because we have a case I don't want to see your hairy butt hanging out," Frost said. Jane cringed.

"Thanks, Frost, you just gave me nightmares for a month."

Before anyone could reply Lt. Cavanaugh came out of his office.

"Korsak, Frost, I need you to help out burglary. Someone's turned over the gravestones in the cemetery. Help them out and take the call, please. They're swamped over there." He hesitated as he looked at his two costumed detectives. "Rizzoli, go with them. Make sure they're taken seriously."

Korsak stood to take off the rest of the dog suit. He reached behind him and reached the zipper but it wouldn't budge. "Jane, help me out of this, please," he asked.

She tried but the zipper wouldn't move.

"Sorry, Korsak, you'll just have to go as a dog. Come on, we need to get going. I want everything wrapped up soon. Probably just some kids playing early Halloween pranks."

Three hours later the detectives returned to the precinct. Frost and Jane were still laughing hard as they entered the bullpen area. A very red-faced, sweating Korsak straggled in behind.

"Come on guys, get this thing off me. I'm soaking wet from the heat this thing generates, not to mention it's very hot outside."

"Yeah the temp in the cemetery office registered ninety-five," Frost said.

"Frost help him with that, I'm going downstairs," Jane said and ran to the elevator.

"You should have seen Korsak. One of the teens had come back and we had to chase him. There I am, running after this kid and I'm being chased by an older detective dressed in a dog suit, without the head. The kid kept turning around and looking at us." Jane continued to laugh and Maura joined in. The mental picture of Korsak dressed in a dog suit giving chase was too precious not to share.

"Anyway, are you ready for tonight's party?" Jane asked.

"Just about. I need to leave a little early so I can pick up a couple of things."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. "You need me to do anything?"

"Just arrive on time, Jane. I'd like for both of us to be there to greet our guests. Not just me with an excuse as to your whereabouts."

"I'll do my best, babe." Jane walked out of Maura's office and went back upstairs. The day passed pleasantly, she thought, nothing major happening. She hoped the evening continued in the same manner.

Lying in his coffin Charles Hoyt opened his eyes and grinned. The one night of the year I get out of here, he thought. Ah, Jane, we'll be together again. He heard the clock tower chime six times and knew it would be only another six hours before his grave would open and he'd be free again.

TBC A/N: for the uninitiated non-baseball fan, Tinkers to Evers to Chance was the first, and possibly greatest, double play trio in baseball history.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Hoyt, Zombie

Chapter Two

At the stroke of midnight a slight rumbling could be felt by all the dead. Hoyt waited for his coffin to open. Finally the lid opened and he jumped out. Looking around he saw the cheerleader who was interred to his left. He saw her good side glance at him.

"Hello, Charlie, want to party later?" she asked, smiling. Just then she moved and saw her full face. What was left of it anyway. The accident that killed her fifty years ago had pulled off part of her face. Looking at her full-on Hoyt noted it was like looking at Two Face from Batman: one good side, one bad side. While waiting for Hoyt's reply she reached up with her good hand and pulled the maggots out the side of her face.

"I have a date with someone, sweetheart. Maybe next year," Hoyt didn't want to disappoint her, they had wonderful conversations throughout the winter. It got cold and lonely in the grave and Hoyt wanted to keep on everyone's good side.

"See you later, Charlie, enjoy your date," the cheerleader said and wandered off. Hoyt noticed most of the gravesites had opened and the occupants were gone.

"Happy Halloween, Jane," Hoyt said as he gazed at his favorite picture of Jane Rizzoli: clad in her pajama pants and tank top, in her detective pose with her service weapon. It had been taken in front of Jane's apartment building last year, when Emily was trying to be his newest apprentice. The mortician thought it was a family picture when he found it in Hoyt's pocket and made sure to bury it with him. Hoyt knew he'd be forever grateful.

Attempting to walk presented a slight problem: Hoyt hadn't used his legs in some time. Taking tentative steps and grabbing onto headstones and tree limbs he got his legs working and headed off down the street.

Let's see, he thought. The precinct is down this way, but how many miles? I don't remember. Just then he saw a taxi coming down the street. Carefully raising his arm he flagged him down. Getting in the back he gave the address of Boston Police Department to the driver.

"An early Halloween party, eh buddy?" the driver asked. "Like your costume. Not many zombies look this realistic."

"Thanks." Hoyt watched the streets as they passed. His memories of chasing Jane Rizzoli sharpened as he saw homes and businesses whiz by the cab. A few moments later the driver pulled over.

"Boston PD, buddy. That'll be eleven fifty please," the driver said. Hoyt reached in his pocket for a small rock he picked up when he climbed out of his grave. Smashing it against the driver's skull he started to exit the cab but noticed a small opening in the back of the driver's skull.

"Oh, brains," Hoyt was distracted. Scooping out a small amount he guzzled them down. "What a delicious delicacy." He wondered briefly how Jane's brains might taste and promised himself a small taste when possible.

Hoyt stood on the front steps of the precinct for a moment, thinking about the best way in. He knew it was way too early for Jane to be at her desk but he wanted to surprise her with his presence. He knew she'd be pleased to see him, renew their old acquaintance. The front door to the precinct opened and a uniformed officer exited. Hoyt put his head down as the officer went by.

"A little early for Halloween aren't you buddy?" Frankie Rizzoli asked.

"I like to be prepared," Hoyt answered. He recognized Frankie almost instantly.

Frankie kept going, shaking his head. Halloween costumes were getting to be almost too realistic, he thought. This guy's dressed as Hoyt. He shuddered to think what his sister would say if she saw one.

Hoyt walked around to the back of the precinct. This was how I got in last time, he thought, walking up to the ambulance bay of the morgue. Hoyt slipped in when a body had been delivered from the local hospital for Dr. Isles to autopsy. She and Jane had been separated at the time, largely due to Hoyt's stalking Maura's parents.

Hoyt glanced around the bay area, looking to see any movement inside. None. The autopsy area and morgue lights were out so chances were no new cases were being worked on. Perfect, he thought. He climbed up on the loading dock and hid in the corner.

Jane read through Maura's email one more time and ran through the attached photos of appropriate Halloween costumes she'd attached. Jane groaned. I hate Halloween, she thought. I never liked it when I was a kid except for the candy. I hate dressing up. I'm an adult, why do I have to do this? She thought.

Because it's Maura and you're whipped, she instantly answered herself. Paging back through the costumes Jane found one she decided she could live with and placed the online order. She'd pick it up on her way to work tomorrow. She smiled. Maura's going to love this, she thought.

Maura checked through her list one more time then surveyed her dining and living rooms. All of the decorations were up; the punch was chilling in the refrigerator, she stocked the wine and beer in the second refrigerator in the garage. The hors d'oeuvre trays took up most of the room in her refrigerator and the rest of the dinner items were to be delivered just before the party was to start.

Perfect, she thought, snapping off the lights and retreating to her bedroom. I wonder if Jane got my email, she thought. Maura giggled at some of the costumes she'd emailed to Jane. She wanted Jane to dress in costume so she included several costumes she felt Jane would never wear, just to be silly. She hoped Jane appreciated her thoughtfulness and wasn't angry with her.

Maura slipped into bed. This was one of the few nights Jane wasn't sleeping over. Maura told Jane she'd be too busy with the Halloween decorations and preparation for her party. Jane was too impatient to be much help so Jane went home for the evening. Maura thought of her girlfriend as she felt herself getting sleepy.

Hoyt watched the sun rise, grateful to have a nice shady place to spend his time until Jane and Dr. Isles came to work. He smiled, it wouldn't be long now before he had his chance. He hope to take Jane back to his gravesite with him, where they could spend eternity together.

He watched Dr. Isles drive into the parking lot and get out of her car. His eyes widened. She was dressed as a beautiful witch. Hmm, he thought, maybe I chose the wrong one. Dr. Isles walked around to the front of the precinct. Dressed in a long blood red gown with long black hair she sported extremely long nails. Hoyt wanted to whistle but his lips didn't respond. Instead his upper lip fell off at his feet. He reached down and picked up his upper lip and tried to press it back into place. It wouldn't go. He tucked it in his pocket instead.

Hoyt continued watching the parking lot. Sure enough, Jane's familiar cop car slid into the parking space next to Maura's. Wow, Hoyt thought. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

My darling, Hoyt wanted to cry out, I'm here. He kept silent instead, not wanting to scare Jane away. His heart pounded all that harder in his chest. He watched the object of his affections stalk into the precinct her arms straight out before her, knees locked.

Jane was dressed as a zombie.

Jane stomped into the precinct. Nearly every cop she encountered stopped and stared. "Oh, my God," Angela cried out as her daughter made it into the café. "My daughter the zombie." Angela started to laugh.

"Yeah, a zombie going crazy for a caffeine fix," Jane said. She dropped her arms to her side. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure. If you're hungry I just thawed out some brains, Janie, I can make you a nice brain omelette."

"Ha ha, Ma, very funny. Just coffee please."

"Here you go. Dr. Isles help you with that costume?"

"Yeah, not bad. I reserved it online last night and went in a little early to pick it up and get my face painted by the girl at the shop. Like it?" Jane twirled. Angela giggled. Jane was a terrific zombie. Her makeup included a "lazy eye" hanging out of its socket.

"I'm going downstairs to see Maura, see if she approves," Jane said, taking the coffee cup from her mother. "See you later."

Maura heard the elevator door open, then a consistent stomp, stomp, stomp. She looked up from the shoe shopping she was doing. Two long arms dressed in bloody rags preceded the rest of the zombie walking into the morgue. She laughed out loud as she recognized Jane's costume.

"Very nice zombie, Jane," she said. Jane stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"You know what I'm dressed as?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I know a zombie when I see one?" Maura replied.

"It's just you don't always recognize monsters, Maura."

"Jane, how many zombie, werewolf and vampire movies have we seen this month?" she chided.

"Okay," Jane said and kissed Maura. "Hello, gorgeous. Can I keep you down here all day?"

"Why?"

"So the guys don't see your cleavage, Maura. That's what I don't like about your costume."

"Jane, it's for Halloween, I'll be fine. Everyone was respectful this morning when I came in," she said.

"I'll bet they were," Jane mumbled.

"Oh Jane, you're cute."

"Cute? Maura come on."

"You're jealous."

"I am not, I just don't want every guy you run into today staring down your breasts."

Maura leaned up to whisper in Jane's ear. "You're the only one who gets to enjoy my assets," she whispered. Jane shuddered in response and turned to go.

"God woman, you're going to be the death of me yet. Let me go back upstairs to the bullpen. I'll see you later. Lunch?"

"Eyeballs and brains on the menu, should be nutritious," Maura quipped. Jane groaned then smiled over her shoulder.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Jane was surprised; normally they received a lot of calls on Halloween, some pranks and others serious. Right at five p.m. she powered down her computer and went downstairs to see Maura.

Maura was gathering her purse as Jane got off the elevator.

"Ready?"

"Yup. What do you need me to do?"

"Not much. Why don't you go home, pack a bag and bring Joe over to my place. We can put her in the backyard while the party's underway. You can stay at my place tonight."

Jane leered at Maura. "What do I get for a treat, Maura?"

Maura stood with her hand on the doorknob. She turned and looked at Jane. "Like what you see?" she smiled. Jane groaned.

"How do you expect me to get through the party and wait so long, Maura?"

"Don't whine, Jane, it's unbecoming a zombie."

"Funny, Maura."

"Elvira to you."

Hoyt watched the two women leave the precinct. He nearly started drooling when he saw zombie Jane.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Hoyt, Zombie

Part 3

Hoyt fell in step behind the two women, following them to their cars. Jane took Maura's car key from her, unlocked the vehicle and opened the door for Maura. Maura stopped to kiss Jane lightly before sliding into the driver's seat. Hoyt was close enough to see the interaction, which he frowned at since Jane was his, but not close enough to overhear any conversation. He watched Jane shut Maura's door, lean in for another kiss, then head to her car.

He took two steps closer when Jane suddenly whirled around and faced him.

"Hey buddy, back off. I get that it's Halloween but trick or treating is tonight, not now."

Without saying anything Hoyt bobbed his head and walked off. He pretended to walk up the street but managed to duck into a doorway. He watched Jane drive off then resumed walking.

Maura hurriedly parked her car and headed inside. After three trips out to the car to unload the food trays she stopped and picked up on her way home everything was finally inside. Maura uncorked the wine to let it breathe, surveyed her handiwork and sighed. She hoped tonight would be a success. She knew her social awkwardness made it difficult for a lot of people to be around her for too long a time but believed Halloween helped everyone relax enough to enjoy her company. Maura picked up her wineglass and headed into the bathroom to freshen up her makeup and costume before her guests were due to arrive.

Jane grabbed her overnight bag, stuffed a t-shirt and pants into it then grabbed Joe Friday's leash. "Come on girl we're heading to Maura's," she said. The dog practically went into a tailspin when she saw the leash and heard Maura's name. Jane sighed and looked down at the dog. "You know I think you have it as bad for Maura as I do," she chuckled. Carefully locking the door behind her and setting the alarm Jane headed for her car without seeing the zombie following her.

"Okay Maura, we're here," Jane said, walking into Maura's house. She unleashed Joe Friday and went to put her overnight bag in Maura's bedroom. She knocked lightly before entering, as a courtesy, but halfway hoped to catch Maura unaware and undressed. Jane blushed lightly when she recalled how often she hoped to catch Maura undressed. Despite their relationship and feelings for each other there were times Jane felt like a teenaged boy hoping to catch a glimpse of a beautiful woman in the nude.

No such luck. Maura was completely dressed, fixing her hair. She met Jane's eyes in the mirror.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you?" she asked. Jane walked up behind Maura and put her arms around her waist.

"Disappointed," Jane answered, dropping a kiss on Maura's shoulder.

"Why?"

"I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the girls before tonight's festivities began," Maura opened her mouth to protest but elbowed Jane instead.

"What was that for?" Jane whined. She cupped Maura's breasts through the dress and grinned at her reflection. "You're a beautiful woman Maura Isles, and I appreciate true beauty."

Maura turned around in Jane's arms. "And you my dear are full of it. Come help me in the kitchen." Maura swept out of her bedroom, Jane following behind, rubbing her side where Maura's elbow landed.

The doorbell rang. Jane opened the door to Frost and Korsak, dressed much as they were at the precinct. After their arrival the doorbell rang constantly and all of the guests arrived by seven. Maura kept Jane busy passing hors d'oeuvre trays and refilling wine glasses for the remainder of the evening.

Neither woman noticed a zombie watching the party from the front window.

Hoyt was frustrated. He wanted inside of the house, to mingle with the guests and kidnap zombie Jane. He loved her more now than ever before. She was one of his kind, which he always suspected when he was alive. "That's why I concentrated on you my Jane," he whispered.

Exploring the sideyard Hoyt found a small gate leading to the backyard. He carefully unlatched it and entered the yard. He stood still for a moment, looking around at the landscaping Maura paid dearly for, checking out the back of the house. Windows were low enough to the ground to be accessible without a ladder, he noticed. He went over to one of the side windows and tugged. Locked. He put his face up to the window to see what type of lock Dr. Isles used. Damn, he couldn't see. Trying to get closer he accidentally banged his head against the glass. His eyebrows fell off and fluttered onto the window pane while the alarm activated. Hoyt froze for a second, saw his eyebrows on the pane and swept them off onto the ground. He wasn't sure if his DNA could still be detected but didn't want to take a chance.

Inside the house everyone froze. Maura went over to the keypad. Jane grabbed her weapon from her bedside table and headed for the back.

"It's okay, Jane, it's just some trick or treaters coming up the walkway. We must have triggered a sensor."

"Are you sure, Maura? I could take a quick look around," Jane called back. Her hand itched to examine the back.

"No, besides Joe Friday is outside. If it was serious she'd have barked," Maura replied. "Come back to the party, Jane."

Jane reluctantly placed her weapon back in the drawer and rejoined the guests. If Joe Friday could have communicated from the backyard she would have told her mistresses that she couldn't have barked a warning if she tried, seeing as how she had a mouthful of decaying flesh and material in her mouth.

Hoyt stared down at the small dog. He tried shaking her off but the dog was persistent. He gave one good jolt and the dog fell backwards, taking part of his leg with him. He stood on the leg tentatively, seeing if it could still support his weight. It did. Hoyt decided to return to the side yard at least, where the dog couldn't reach him.

Hoyt returned to the one side window and tried opening it. Surprisingly it opened without any trouble. He groaned. You dummy, he chastised himself, you should have tried the side window without disturbing the dog. He listened carefully. Not hearing any alarm or any sound that anyone in the house heard him open the window, he climbed up. The damaged leg went first, then the other. Grabbing the side of the window Hoyt tried to swing himself onto the carpet without thudding to the floor but failed. He jumped up then hid in a crouched position. No one came. He looked to see what caused him to fall to the floor and noticed three of his fingers still gripping the window. Clenching his fist he noticed the missing fingers but the rest of his hand felt strong. He grinned. I hope Jane likes removable fingers, he thought.

Taking in the room around him Hoyt noticed it was an office. How nice, he thought, Dr Isles is so dedicated to her work, she brings it home. It will give her something to bury herself in when I take Jane with me, Hoyt thought. He moved to the doorway and listened. The sounds of a party in full swing met his ears. Hoyt slid out of the room to join in.

Jane returned to the kitchen to help Maura. "Maybe we should just put the trays out on the table, M," Jane said. "People can help themselves."

"I agree. I didn't realize I'd get stuck in the kitchen," Maura replied. Jane walked up behind her and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Good, because this way I get to enjoy you more and show you off to our friends." Maura blushed at Jane's words. She smacked Jane's hands off her waist.

"Control yourself, Jane. I'm not some trophy you carry around on your arm," Maura said. Secretly she loved how demonstrative Jane could be.

"Ooh, arm candy, I didn't think of that," Jane teased. Taking the tray out of Maura's hands she turned to find another zombie standing behind her.

"Hey buddy, can you set that down on the table for us? Thanks," Jane said. Hoyt opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He took the tray over to the table as Jane requested. He turned back in time to see Jane escort Dr. Isles out of the kitchen, arms entwined around each other's waist.

"Did you and Jane coordinate costumes?" Hoyt heard a voice directed at him and turned. Korsak stood at the table picking over the hors d'ouevres.

"No," Hoyt managed to squeak out and move away. He wanted to be with his Jane not Detective Korsak. Korsak shrugged and turned his attention to the food.

"Hey, Frankie, change the music, will ya?" Jane called to her brother. Frankie nodded. "Whaddya want, Janie?"

"Slow music, the kind you can dance to," Jane grinned. Frankie gave a thumbs up. "And don't call me Janie!"

Jane put her arms around Maura and pulled the doctor to her. "Ah, just the right height," Jane murmured.

"Right height for what, Jane?"

"Being able to see down the front of your costume, of course," Jane leered at Maura and laughed.

"Behave, Jane," Maura said with a smile. She scanned the partygoers.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," she commented.

"Yeah, they're all jealous of me," Jane remarked. She pulled Maura closer and Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I agree, your costume is outstanding. Much better than that other zombie," Maura replied.

"No they're jealous because you're with me, Maur. The costume has nothing to do with it."

"I agree," Maura said. She glanced up at Jane with a smug expression. Jane pulled back, looked at her, then laughed.

"Well, well, Dr. Isles does have a sense of humor."

"You're quite the influence on me, Detective," Maura murmured. Jane's arms tightened around her.

"I can't wait until the party's over," Jane whispered in Maura's ear then enjoyed the slight shudder that went through Maura's body.

"We can run everyone out of here right now if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to be the party pooper. We'll have something to look forward to," Jane said.

"Umm hmm," was Maura's reply.

They danced together through the next three slow songs before Frankie changed the music again. Jane kept an eye on their guests, not wanting Maura to feel she had to be the perfect hostess. Jane wanted Maura in her arms all night long if possible.

Frankie was chatting with the newest female motorcycle cop, Frost and his girlfriend were dancing nearby and Korsak was chatting up Jane's mother. Jane was a little ambivalent about that since she worked with Korsak but he was a good man and her mother couldn't do any worse, she knew. Maybe her feelings had something to do with the idea of her mother dating anyone, Jane wasn't sure but she wasn't going to worry about it tonight.

She saw Crowe talking with another zombie in the corner. Jane took a closer look at the zombie, his costume looked familiar. Who was he? Jane went through the guest list in her mind. Oh, right, Fitzgerald, new detective coming up through the vice squad. Crowe mentioned he might bring him along, get him acquainted with the other detectives.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hoyt noticed Jane watching; he froze for just a second. He wanted to catch her attention but not in a roomful of people. He wanted to get the jump on her, the element of surprise and be able to have his way with her. Too many people in a room made Hoyt nervous.

Jane saw Crowe standing close to Hoyt and moved over to him. She stopped next to Hoyt. "Hey, Fitzgerald, I'm glad you could make it," she clapped Hoyt on the shoulder. Hoyt barely nodded his head and looked away. Jane moved over to Crowe and Hoyt backed himself into the farthest corner. His foot kicked something and he looked down. A chunk of his left shoulder fell when Jane greeted him as Fitzgerald. He booted the petrified flesh and bleached bone into a corner and hoped nobody noticed.

"Crowe, thanks for bringing Fitzgerald. I didn't know you had it in you to be nice to something other than yourself," Jane said. Crowe looked at her, confused.

"Rizzoli you been getting too much of the good doctor? I didn't bring anybody. As for Fitzgerald he turned out to be a coward. Doesn't like to dress up for Halloween. He went home to his wife," Crowe replied.

"Oh yeah? Then who's the guy in the corner? He's been plastered to your side for the last couple of hours."

"How the hell should I know? It's your party and guest list Rizzoli."

Jane looked over her shoulder, the other zombie had disappeared. Oh well, she thought probably someone's date. I should introduce myself next time I see him, compliment him on his choice of costume since we match, Jane thought. She picked up an empty peanut bowl and carried it into the kitchen.

Maura placed the last of the hors d'oeuvres on the last clean tray and handed it to Jane. Giving her a solid kiss on the lips she smiled as she asked Jane to carry the tray into the living room and pass it along. Jane glanced at the clock as she rejoined the party. Eleven forty-three. Just seventeen more minutes until they all went home, she thought, and me and Maura can go to bed. Jane's thoughts were momentarily distracted by the vision of undressing Maura from her Elvira costume, otherwise she might have noticed her twin zombie entering their bedroom. None of their friends were ever welcome in their bedroom. It was Jane and Maura's private sanctuary.

Maura carried in the last of the wine bottles and opened them to breathe. She had no doubt the wine would be gone in a quick second. She stifled a yawn and smiled to herself as she watched her zombie pass the tray around. Maura briefly gave herself over to a daydream of her undressing Jane. Unwrapping her most likely, she thought and giggled. Frost held out his hand to dance and Maura accepted. Jane passed the tray much quicker and went over to cut in on Frost. No one danced with Jane Rizzoli's girl but Jane.

Hoyt wandered the hallways to get his bearings. He returned to the bedroom and opened the closet door. He fit right inside and left the door slightly ajar so he could watch. His skin began to crawl when he realized he might end up watching Jane and Maura undress each other. He looked down, a large piece of skin was hanging off his chest. He peeled it off and put it in his pocket. He wondered how many Halloweens he had before he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Jane twirled Maura around one more time then pulled her close. Murmuring in Maura's ear, she asked, "how much longer before we can kick these idiots out of here?" Maura playfully slapped Jane. "I don't kick guest out, Jane. We can move them along but I refuse to be rude in my own home." Jane pulled Maura closer and breathed in her ear. Maura shuddered. "On the other hand, we don't want them so drunk they can't get themselves home. I'll go brew a pot of coffee so we can sober up anyone who needs to drive home."

Frost sidled up to Jane when Maura went into the kitchen. "Hey, Jane, you know that other zombie that's here? I think I saw him going down your hallway and into the bedroom. Might want to check that out."

"Thanks, Frost, I will," Jane replied. She headed down the hallway, afraid to find a drunken guest passed out on their bed. I'll rip his arms off if he is, Jane thought heatedly. Jane entered their bedroom and looked around.

Huh, not here, she thought. She was just about to turn and go farther down the hallway when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jane." She shuddered. Damn, even on Halloween I'm hearing Hoyt's voice, Jane thought.

"Never thought you'd see my again?" Hoyt said. Jane stopped, turned and stared hard at the zombie. She opened her mouth to scream. Hoyt managed to lift his arm and clamp a hand over Jane's mouth. She shuddered at the dusty, chalk smell and taste his hand left in her mouth.

"I came by to wish you a happy Halloween, Jane," Hoyt whispered in her face. Jane's eyes were glued to Hoyt's face. "I believe the terminology is trick or treat, Jane, but I'll spare you the expense of candy. You're my treat, Dr. Isles' trick."

"Don't you touch her, Hoyt," Jane managed to eek out around his hand. Why did that expression sound familiar to her? Jane thought, then remembered the day she killed Hoyt.

"You're dead, why am I worrying about you? Who put you up to this? Crowe? He's one sick bastard. I need to tell him that," Jane said. She reached up to remove the hand from her mouth but a couple of fingers snapped off instead. Jane stared at the zombie before her, in horror. _Could it be…?_ She wondered. No, no, she shook her head. It's not possible. This is someone's costume with papier-mâché fingers to scare her with.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, Jane. Let me prove myself. Remember when I was in the prison infirmary and I showed you my reading material? How many of your friends and colleagues did you share that with, Detective? Anyone? No? Hmm, then I really must be Charles Hoyt."

Jane's brain just didn't want to comprehend the return of Charles Hoyt, and on Halloween of all holidays.

"Wait, I saw you earlier, at the station. You're just someone in a very realistic costume. You can't be Hoyt, he's dead."

"On Halloween, Jane, the dead can return to life for twenty-four hours. You saw me earlier as I was leaving the cemetery. I stopped by the station to see you, Jane, but you didn't have time for me. I followed you."

"If you're Hoyt then you're returning to your grave right now. If you're someone else you might wish to leave now because when I get done with you you'll wish you were dead or that you went to someone else's party."

"Leave Dr. Isles' party before I paid my respects to the hostess? I don't want to be rude, Jane. Let me call her in here," Hoyt said. He turned to the bedroom doorway. Looking back at Jane he called out to Maura. In a perfect imitation of Jane's voice he called to Maura. "Maura, honey, can you come into the bedroom for a moment? I want to show you something." Jane stared at Hoyt, in horror. She believed now. Hoyt watched Jane's face for her expression then chuckled as he realized she believed in his resurrection.

Maura appeared in the doorway, her face slightly red. "Jane, I can't join you in the bedroom now, we have guests. I-" Maura was cut off as she noticed movement by the closet door. Hoyt reached out and grabbed her before Jane could stop him.

"Hello, Dr. Isles, we meet again."

"My but you have the voice down perfect," Maura complimented the zombie. Hoyt reached forward and grabbed her by the throat. Maura looked at the zombie in confusion.

"Maura, be careful," Jane managed to say. She was rooted to the spot. "It's Hoyt."

"Hoyt's dead, Jane. One of our colleagues is playing a very gruesome joke," Maura managed to choke out. The pressure on her throat was getting unbearable. Jane still couldn't move.

"He called you in the room, Maura, imitating my voice."

"A lot of people can be ventriloquists. It doesn't mean he's Hoyt."

"Remember what I told you when I taped you down to your autopsy table, Dr. Isles? More things about how I know you and I are a lot alike. I was well on the way to making a believer out of you, Dr. Isles, when Jane showed up and killed me. By the way, I have a wonderful method of using a scalpel. Shall I demonstrate?" A scalpel suddenly appeared in Hoyt's hands. He placed the tip on Dr. Isles' throat, imagining placing a matching slit on Jane's throat.

"Only now, maybe I can finish what I started that day," Hoyt said.

"NO!" Jane finally found her voice and managed to move her feet. She lunged at Hoyt and grabbed his shoulder. A chunk of decaying flesh fell to her feet. Hoyt was still holding Maura by the throat. Only now he was openly laughing at Jane. Jane looked at Maura; she could see Maura was terrified and getting more so by the moment.

"Maybe being a zombie is a good thing, Jane," Hoyt said. He shuffled toward the door, pulling Maura with him.

Jane ran over to Maura, thinking she could pull the doctor away from Hoyt's grasp, counting on his decaying flesh to prevent him from putting too much pressure in his grip. No luck. Hoyt's fingers were locked on Maura's arm. Jane didn't want to pull on Maura too much and hurt her so she let go.

"Good idea, Detective Rizzoli."

"Wait, Hoyt, you always wanted me. Why are you taking Maura?"

"Because taking her is the best way to get back at you. Why do you think I kidnapped her before? I used her to get to you, Jane, and now I'm back for my ultimate revenge. Dr. Isles is going to pay the price for knowing you, Jane." Hoyt pulled Maura from the room and started down the hallway. Jane saw tears start to make their way down Maura's cheeks but she knew the doctor wouldn't give in and start openly crying in front of Hoyt.

Jane quickly ran over to her bedside table and pulled out her service weapon. She didn't know if she could shoot and kill Hoyt a second time, she wasn't certain how bullets worked on zombies but she had to try.

"Stop, Hoyt!" Jane called out. Hoyt chuckled and didn't stop. Jane watched Hoyt pull Maura down the hallway and enter the living room. She aimed carefully and fired once. The bullet, aimed low to keep Maura as safe as possible, ripped through Hoyt's pants. Part of his foot and lower leg landed in the corner. Hoyt continued with Maura.

Jane racked her brain for how to foil zombies. Fire! She thought. Where did Maura keep matches? She wondered frantically. As the three of them entered the living room Jane's gaze fell on the fireplace. She ran over there, quickly.

"Hey, Jane, want to play a game of charades, Halloween style?" Frankie asked.

"Already doing that, little brother," she answered breathlessly. Jane picked up the flameless fire starter and headed back over to Hoyt. Maura was starting to hiccup, she was so upset.

"Take that you zombie," Jane hissed as she leaned forward and touched the blue flame to Hoyt's shoulder. Hoyt looked teasingly at Jane then screamed as a small flame started up his back. Jane ran around and grabbed Maura as Hoyt released her to attempt to bat out the flames.

"Here, let me help you with that," Korsak said. He reached over to the zombie guest and helped him beat out a small fire on his costume. "Maybe next year you should look into a flame retardant costume," Korsak continued. The zombie just stared at Korsak.

"Are you okay? Did the fire do more than just singe your clothes?" the senior detective asked. Jane wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted Hoyt in a small pile of ashes. The zombie looked back at Korsak, nodded his thanks and shuffled off.

Jane kept an eye on Hoyt as she tried to catch Korsak's eye but he turned back to the other guests. "Korsak's been dancing with your mother, Jane," Maura said. "He probably didn't recognize Hoyt."

"Probably not. Hell, I didn't recognize him even as he was telling me who he was." Hoyt was by the front door. Jane struggled to get through the guests milling about, preventing Hoyt from getting away. She was determined to put him out of their lives forever.

Just like I thought I did last time, she thought grimly. Hoyt reached the front door and stepped out. Jane was right behind him.

Hoyt stumbled down the front steps. Jane followed, reaching out and trying to re-light his clothes on fire. He managed to dance out of her way.

Just then Jane and Maura heard their guests call out that it was midnight. Jane turned back to Hoyt, only she didn't see anyone in front of her. She glanced down at the fire starter in her hand. She looked at Maura, confused.

"What am I doing out here with this? I could accidentally start a fire," Jane said. She turned off the blue flame and followed Maura back inside. She had a vague recollection of an unruly guest who had to be coaxed to leave but couldn't remember who he was.

Reaching the cemetery just at the very last stroke of midnight Hoyt climbed back into his coffin. He heard the young cheerleader yawn as she asked him if he enjoyed his annual foray back into the world. He chuckled.

"I'll tell you about it after my nap. Wake me after Christmas," he said and fell asleep.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little delayed Halloween humor for our girls.


End file.
